Life On The Other Side!
by InuLizzie
Summary: Mr. Gold has been kicked out of Storybrooke, and he has no memory of Storybrooke or anyone who lives in it, the only memory that he still has is the name Timothy Gold. He has whole new memories, and is starting a whole new life in a land without magic! When a woman appears out of nowhere and collapses in front of his car he finds himself head over heels for her.


Timothy Gold stood tall and proud as the large burly man at the podium went through a list of names and one by one everyone around him went up and claimed their diploma.

He had done it, Gold thought to himself.

He had grown up in a foster system doing the best he could do at school and getting his foster parents to let him work each summer so he could eventually one day go to the University that he was dreaming of attending someday.

For years he had worked his tail off at a local Burger King, and saved every penny of his earnings, not touching even a dime of it although it had been tempting for him, but he had wanted that College degree more then anything.

Long ago he had come to terms with the knowledge that he would never be adopted by anyone.

But then he hit pay dirt when he graduated high school when they awarded him a nice scholarship to the University of Rhodes Island.

He didn't even think about it, he took the scholarship and packed the few pitiful possessions that he owned and used some of the money he had saved to buy a new car instead and drove himself to the University.

He went through eight years as he studied Law! His dream was to be a lawyer he had always had a great memory and he felt it would be great if he were to put it to use in a job as a Lawyer.

And now he stood waiting for the College Headmaster to call him forward so he could receive his diploma's.

He stood in his cap and gown watching him closely.

And then to his pleasure he heard it

"Gold, Timothy!"

Standing up he made his way up to the stage where the balding man hands him a sealed paper bound by ribbon.

Along with a folder that held Gold's degree.

Smiling he bows and since there is nothing but a polite applause he quickly goes and stands with the others who have already received theirs.

Finally after everyone flipped the tassels they all retreated into the dinning hall where a large feast was held in honor of the graduates.

But deciding not to stay and celebrate he went up to his room to begin packing.

He already had a nice apartment that was waiting for him and a job at the law firm that he had to start first thing in the morning.

As he drove his car to his new apartment a woman suddenly appears out of nowhere, he quickly hits the breaks and comes to a stop just inches away from her, and she takes one look at him through the windshield, for just a split second their eyes met and then she collapses to the ground.

Cursing Gold got out of the car and hurried to the fallen girl.

Pressing a hand to her wrist he quickly checks for a pulse.

It was very weak.

She looked thin as if she hadn't eaten in days.

He hastily takes out his cell phone and calls a hospital.

"Hello, 991 Hotline what kind of assistance do you require?" a female dispatcher asks.

"I need an ambulance, there's a woman unconscious, her pulse is very weak."

"Can you tell me where you are located sir?"

Breathing hard he responds "On the highway between Fracture and Stairwell Street."

"Okay an ambulance has been sent on the way just stay calm and keep an eye on her." she instructed him.

He sat there watching her for what seemed like hours before he finally heard the siren and then saw a ambulance stop next to them.

Hanging up the phone he watched as they loaded her into the medical van.

Feeling strangely that he didn't' want to leave until he knew that she was going to be okay.

He wanted to offer his help any way he could.

He followed the medical van as best he could to the hospital where he quietly told the lady at the desk the he had come to make sure the girl who had just been taken in was okay.

The woman at the front desk just smiled and pointed to the waiting room and he quickly takes a seat and waits.


End file.
